ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Piccolo
was a kaiju that is based on Pinocchio that first appeared in episode 46 of Ultraman Taro. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 30 cm ~ 61 m *Weight: 40 kg ~ 20,000 t *Origin: Planet Piccolo History Ultraman Taro Piccolo was a youngster that liked to travel who also happened to be a prince from the planet Piccolo in the Nebula Picala. He came to Earth on the Hertz comet, a comet that shows up in the solar system once every 60 years, because he heard from his friend that particular comet will travel very far and decided to travel on that comet to visit Earth. When he noticed a small child and his rabbit, he accidentally fell off the comet and eventually crashed landed in Japan. He made himself at home at a tower and helped the child and his rabbit from before with transportation powers to keep the poor creature out of harms way and to keep the child happy. In the process, Piccolo shared a psychic bond with the rabbit. Piccolo kept a low profile from the attack team ZAT, especially when he realized that one of them, Kotaro Higashi, was actually Ultraman Taro in human form. After he flew across the city, and observed other humans, Piccolo decided to go back home on the comet, but he felt poison in the rabbit's food because of psychic link he shared. Enraged at the humans for poisoning the innocent rabbit, Piccolo grew giant and began to destroy the city with his hammer, with the child encouraging the monster. ZAT immediately responded to the massacre by attacking Piccolo, but with little success. After exchanging fire with ZAT, Piccolo announced to the members ZAT that Kotaro is Taro but nobody believed him, however the confusion Kotaro the time for him to change into the Ultra Warrior and confront the alien prince himself. The two giants were evenly matched in close combat, but Piccolo kept the Ultra at bay with his hammer and cannon. Taro tried to convince the alien that not all humans are evil, but Piccolo refused to listen, believing the giant of light's words to be lies. In the end, Piccolo eventually realized the error of his ways and decided to stop fighting Taro and asked him to help him get back home. Taro agreed and threw him all the way back to the comet and traveled with Piccolo back to his home. Trivia *Despite that fact he is an alien, he is referred to by ZAT as a monster after growing large. *Voice: Kyōda Hisako. *Suit actor: Yoshimura Keibun. Powers and Weapons *Cannon: Piccolo can fire cannon-like blasts from his nose. These blasts are on the same level as normal missiles. *Buzz Saw: The hat on Piccolo's head can be removed and thrown, While it travels, it will develop energy teeth and will spin as if a buzz saw. *Hammer: Piccolo is equipped with a massive hammer that he can use to crush and smash things. *Size Change: Piccolo can increase his size from that of a human's to a towering creature's. *Rabbit Teleportation: Piccolo can teleport rabbits short distances at will. *Ultra-Show Scope: Piccolo is equipped with miniature telescope that will show the human host of an Ultraman. Gallery Piccolo Laying.jpg Piccolo_1.jpg Piccolo 2.jpg Piccolo 3.jpg Piccolo 4.jpg Piccolo 5.jpg Piccolo1.jpg|Piccolo in Ultra Zone AG Blast Old Man.jpg|Blast (left) and Piccolo (right) Taro vs Piccolo.jpg Taro-7.jpg 51A9v8G6h4L. SL500 AA300.jpg Category:Ultraman Taro Category:Ultraman Taro Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Pages need of rewriting Category:Aliens Category:Seijin Category:Kaiju Allies Category:Spared Kaiju